


The Revelry of Death Night

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: Death Night is the most holy and glorious holiday among the cultists of Khaine, and in the celebrations at the city of Har Ganeth, Khaine's most devoted bride yet again performs the rituals to restore her body for an evening of pleasures and pain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Revelry of Death Night

The night was dark and full of the deep, dreadful booms of drums, and the sounds of screams and murder. All throughout Har Ganeth, slaves and citizens were being brutally and swiftly killed. The Witch Elves were dragging anyone they could find to the center of the city, the red smoke of their bloody incense burners cutting deep swathes of crimson into the sky, their voices chanting rites to Khaine as they called for his favor and thanked him for giving them strength.  
It was Death Night, and the mighty cauldron that was erected in the heart of the settlement was being filled. Every moment more and more bodies were drained and tossed aside, the blood never overflowing, as if the Blood Cauldron itself thirsted for the life essence of everything that was drained into it.  
Their pleas for mercy and choked cries as their throats were slit were drowned out by the shrill pipes and the constant crash of the drumbeats. The stars above were almost blacked out entirely with the burning incense and fires lit all around, the Witch Elves dancing and singing their praises to Khaine around the steps to the mighty and ancient shrine. It was a monument to the god of murder’s wrath and desire for death, and one of his most beloved brides would need every drop tonight.  
There had been at ten thousand sacrificed since dusk, and it was late into the night now. Finally, all parted and fell silent as a hooded figure, followed on all sides by Executioners of Har Ganeth, marched towards the altar. None could see the details of the shrouded, hunched person as they ascended the steps. The only sound was the drums and the pipes, all voices silent, all waiting with bated breath.  
Finally, reaching the top and standing before the altar, the figure walked into it, as the drums stopped, and the pipes were silenced. They were gone beneath the surface of the blood that filled the cauldron. Several long moments passed before the figure emerged again. The hunch to their features gone, their body standing straight and true, with a simple movement, the cloak was tossed away and fell, still dripping, to the ground.  
All screamed and cheered as the naked and breathtakingly beautiful body of Hellebron was exposed to them. Her face was without flaw and a picture of youthful, vibrant perfection. Her lips red and full, eyes burning a soft pink, her hair the same color, came all the way down to the back of her knees. It was the color of flesh, when the skin was stripped away. Her arms were raised, without a blemish or imperfection to the sky, as she basked in their adoration. The High Priestess’s breasts were full and beautiful, almost larger than her head, but no sag to them at all, she was utterly hairless everywhere but her head, and as the blood began to drip away the crowd could see her toned, strong belly, muscular from thousands of years on battlefield after battlefield, spilling blood for Khaine. Her legs were long and just plump enough. She twirled and showed the crowd her full, luscious ass and her utterly spotless, slightly muscled back.  
She was strong, in the prime of her life yet again.  
“PRAISE BE TO KHAINE, BY HIS GRACE I AM REBORN YET AGAIN ON THIS, THE MOST MOMENTOUS OF NIGHTS, LET THE FESTIVITIES… BEGIN!!!”  
All at once the courtyard descended into chaos and revelry. The remaining prisoners were utterly butchered at random or tossed to the ground to be used as fucktoys, as Witch Elves pulled each other into embraces. They began removing sex toys they’d hidden on, or in some cases, inside their bodies, and began a tremendous display of debauchery and lust. Hellebron watched it all from the top of the Cauldron, and laid back on one of the blood soaked platforms next to the pool of red. She began rubbing her cunt idly with two fingers as her most trusted and skilled Witch Elves descended on her, already naked.  
The oldest was Sectara, a tall and beautiful Druchii with long pink hair like her mistress, though hers was formed into a single, thick braid. She had more modest, yet still quite large breasts, and a similarly shapely figure, though plumper in places. She had chosen to wear a strap-on for tonight, one which she was rubbing in anticipation, almost as if she could feel it like her own flesh.  
Then there were the twins, Clara and Cleo, they were identical Druchii girls with black hair that came down a little below the shoulders. Both were rail thin and had A cup breasts that they didn’t bother hiding, even on the battlefield. They brought no toys, but Hellebron knew how skilled they were, they needed none.  
As she kissed her ladies each in turn and spread her legs to feel Sectara’s tongue, savoring the sensation of the twins’ skilled hands squeezing and teasing her breasts and butt, the Blood Queen of Har Ganeth squirmed happily. This was what Death Night was all about. It was about blood and death and killing, sure, and about Khaine most of all, but the best part was when everyone saw her for how beautiful she truly was. When she got to bask in the simple pleasures of her youth again, for as long as the spells would last. One day she’d have Morathi. One day they would last forever, but she pushed those thoughts from her mind. Schemes were for later, bliss and pleasure was the pursuit of this night.  
Before she knew it there was a strap-on in her mouth, and two lesser Witch Elves were bringing forward a naked slave. A human, maybe Norscan, she couldn’t tell. Humans all looked the same anyway… he looked scared, but when he saw her before him, legs spread as she sucked the metal faux-cock of one of her bloody ladies, he started getting hard.  
He had a decently sized cock and he was big and strong, even after being subject to Druchii punishment. The Blood Queen sighed happily as Sectara, whose metal cock she’d been lubing up switched with the human. She smiled sweetly at him as she took his manhood in her mouth, putting him slightly at ease when she began to suck. Clara and Cleo took their places alongside her and began sucking her nipples and she moaned into the human’s shaft as Sectara’s strap-on slipped inside of her dripping slit.  
She rubbed her clit with one hand and jerked the human’s cock with the other while she worked the tip and upper shaft with her mouth.  
In only a few minutes the human’s cock surged and swelled, and she let him climax, swallowing every drop of his seed. He smiled down at her, satisfied, and in a flash her knife slashed across his throat, and the sacrificial blade sliced it open. She savored the look of terror and shock in his eyes as his blood showered her and all her consorts, and he stumbled, falling from the altar onto the ground below.  
Shrugging, she discarded the knife and began to lick the blood of the slave off her fingers as the identical ladies who had been working at her breasts began to give her a tongue bath, eagerly slurping up every drop of the warm red that had soaked her.  
The tall beautiful Druchii she let claim her cunt was plowing her strap-on over and over into Hellebron’s depths, moaning and tweaking one of her nipples as she watched her queen being serviced on all sides by her sisters in bloodshed. While she focused on the feeling of getting pumped with that nice, thick rod, she took it in turn to explore the mouth of either tight nubile twins who had been licking her. The taste was divine, and they traded the flavors of blood and saliva on each other’s tongues as the screams of both ecstasy and agony floated on the air all around them.  
Another slave was brought forward just as the High Priestess of Khaine experienced her first orgasm of the night. The fluid dripping from her pussy was spread on her butt and the slave was directed where he was allowed to penetrate her. She pulled away from a particularly sloppy kiss and watched the slave apprehensively rub himself to full erectness before biting his lip and pushing into her. He was an elf, Druchii judging by how pale he was. Young and attractive, he’d probably been hidden away in his home only hours ago before her disciples had torn him from his bed to be sacrificed to Khaine.  
The ancient and beautiful Dark Elf lady spread her legs and bit her lip as he thrust away at her backside, the tall and beautiful form of Sectara who had been thrusting into her pussy before stood behind him, hands on his shoulders, licking his neck and ear as he worked his best to please the Queen of Har Ganeth. Her two lithe little consorts returned to sucking at her tits as she rubbed their hair, biting gently, playfully at their pointed ears.  
Her asshole stretched to accommodate the Druchii sacrifice as he tried his very best to please her. Every sacrifice was told that if they did a good enough job, they would be allowed to live, but that was a lie. Every slave of the thousands upon thousands they’d gathered would die before the sun’s rise, as was Khaine’s will.  
It wasn’t long before this one too climaxed, pulling out of her at the last second and covering her butt, cunt, and belly with his cum. Perhaps he’d been thinking blowing his load inside the Blood Queen would offend her. Sectara who had been up until a moment ago so gently caressing him, dug the pointed metal fingers of her gauntlet into his throat, and again showered them all in blood. His body was tossed aside and fell into the pool of crimson that still swam with unnatural dark magics. The ladies spent time cleaning themselves again before changing position. Now Hellebron was being fingered in both holes by her two eager twins, while Sectara kissed her.  
The feeling of their skillful and practiced fingers inside her was lovely, and the tongue in her mouth was skilled and fun to toy with, licking and kissing together, she broke the fierce tongue battle to bite and lick at Sectara’s throat. She sunk her teeth in till she tasted blood and savored the throaty gasp she earned from her partner. After getting a small swallow of the red, she then licked at the wound gently, savoring her consort’s life on her tongue.  
The finger she was receiving was working its magic as well, and she stopped to appreciate just how good it felt. They were working the clit and that tingly special place deep inside, and the one that worked at her butthole wasn’t bad either, she swore she could feel them touching their finger tips against each other inside her, through the flesh that separated one fuckhole from another.  
Finally they’d worked their magic, and she gasped out in orgasmic bliss a second time that night, riding the feelings of pleasure that crashed down in waves from her clenching pussy and ass over her entire body. Clara and Cleo fingered her slower, expertly keeping that wave the highest it could be for as long as possible, before starting again.  
After reaching several more climaxes, she decided that these had done their duty, and it would be rude to deprive the rest of her followers of her magnificence. She picked up her ritual blade and walked down alone as the trio began to play amongst each other, breathing deep the smell of Death Night.  
The blood and terror in the air mixed wonderfully with the thick smell of sex, that deep, musky odor, tinged to be sharp and coppery by all the slaughter. This was truly a most magical and amazing night. What could be more wonderful in the entire world, she wondered, than the darkness and terror of this most holy of nights. Nothing, Hellebron knew. Nothing would ever bring her more joy.  
She spied a Witch Elf riding a slave’s tongue, a female’s, and slipped between the little worthless blood sack’s legs, rubbing her dripping cunt lips against the slave’s and kissing her underling all the while. Once she felt the little thing shudder and orgasm under her expertly moving hips, her sacrificial knife flashed with practiced precision, and stabbed under the ribs of the sacrifice, under her modest breasts and right into her heart.  
The little whore shuddered and jerked and wet herself before lying still. Hellebron licked the blood off her blade and pounced upon her underling who had been using the freshly dead woman.  
This witch elf was muscular, not extremely, but she had strength in her arms and legs, and a nicely defined six pack that the High Priestess felt pressing against her own tummy as they kissed. Her hair was cut short like a man’s, and barely reached past her ears. Her breasts were B-cups, and were buried under her queen’s prodigiously bountiful bosom.  
She stuck her fingers into the Witch Elf and began to tease and finger her, getting her to moan, and using that moment to claim her mouth with a kiss. She played with this one for a while, feeling her quivering, sopping hole clench and tighten around her digits.  
She had already been quite close from the slave’s eager tongue, and her body trembled all over as she whimpered.  
“M-My Queen, oh Khaine be praised, ah, on this most holy n-night, it is my honor to… be your play thing!” she gasped, her eyes crossing and tongue hanging out as she got close to her limit.  
“It IS your honor. Now cum for me little whore of Khaine, let the god of murder hear your devotion.” the focus of the Blood Queen’s ministrations orgasmed right on command, like a good little Witch Elf, and she orgasmed hard. She violently spasmed around Hellebron’s determined digits, squirting hot wetness all over them as she cried out blessing and rites of devotion to the God of Murder. The murderess’ chest was heaving and her body was shaking by the time it was over, and the High Priestess gave her a final longing kiss before standing again and walking through the massive orgy further.  
She stroked her long pink hair in her hands as she went, feeling its youthful softness, and spied a toy that looked quite fun. Two witch elves were sharing a double ended dildo together on the ground, splashing blood that pooled around them as they moved, getting each other all red and sticky with the stuff.  
Hellebron stepped to stand above them and pointed to one of them, a thin, younger looking elf, with shoulder length white hair and C cup breasts. Notably also a clit piercing that glinted in the moonlight, something that the Blood Queen wanted to feel up close.  
“I will be sharing this with you.” she turned to the pierced Witch Elf’s partner, more flesh was on this one’s bones, larger breasts, still not quite a D, and longer black hair.  
“You will be riding your friend’s tongue while I take your spot.”  
Wordlessly obeying their mistress’ order, the onyx-haired Witch Elf squatted above her friend’s mouth and bit her lip as the thin girl worked her tongue into that stretched, dripping wetness. Hellebron meanwhile lined her own cunt up with the toy, and began to thrust it away into her, enjoying the feeling of their pussy lips seeming to kiss each other with every thrust either woman made onto the smooth metal of the sex toy. This was quite nice, decided the High Priestess of Khaine, and she liked how it felt. She especially liked feeling her clit rub up against the other elf’s, the cold metal of the piercing made her feel all kinds of tingles.  
They kept working together as she watched the bigger Druchii ride the smaller one. Eventually her legs trembled and she stopped trying to hold herself up, simply sitting on her friend’s face and smothering her in pussy juices.  
Their mistress watched in amusement as the girl she was sharing the dildo with struggled to bring her friend off, desperately pushing her tongue as deep as it would go. The black haired girl pinched her nipple hard and cried out praise to Khaine for the pleasure, and after only about a minute, squirted hard into the thin one’s mouth. Her white hair was stained with the blood on the ground and she heaved in air, shuddering while Hellebron continued to work the faux cock between the two of them.  
Finally she felt orgasm take her, and the Blood Queen plunged herself down on the toy, crying out in bliss as her pussy squeezed and tightened and squirted all over her inferior’s. Slowly she savored the sensation of pulling herself off of the dildo, moaning as her body shuddered with pleasure.  
“That was fun…” she moaned. “But I have many more bloody blissful sensations to enjoy tonight.” She said, leaving her two momentary partners to catch their breath.  
…  
Many Hours Later…  
…  
Hellebron felt Sectara’s tongue in her mouth as a team of slaves fucked both her and the twins to either side of her up the ass. There was a Norscan for Clara, an Imperial for the Blood Queen, and an elf for Cleo, and they’d taken bets to see who could force their partner to cum first using only their asshole. Only natural of course, no slave could EVER be allowed to penetrate Hellebron’s womanhood, that was an honor for Khaine alone to have.  
She was giving it her all with just her ass though, as Sectara laid beneath her, kissing her queen as their breasts pressed against each other.  
Suddenly her attention was drawn away as Cleo’s elf cried out and the High Priestess craned her head up to watch him stuff her consort’s butthole with his jizz. Cleo sat down on him and twirled on his cock, her feet coming down to pin his arms to the floor before her knife impaled him through the neck.  
The Blood Queen figured that the sight must have turned on the Norscan, because she heard Clara gasp in surprise as he overloaded her butt with his savage baby batter quite completely. It was pouring out of her and dripping down her thighs by the time he was done. The twin stood up to full height and quite viciously tore the Norscan’s throat out with her teeth. The slave stumbled and fell, gripping the Witch Elf’s shoulder briefly before he collapsed in a puddle of his own blood.  
Very displeased at being bested, Hellebron shoved herself back against her own personal living buttplug, and began to ride him. The Imperial stared wide eyed at the beautiful and blood stained Queen of Har Ganeth, watching and feeling her asshole rise and fall on his cock as she bounced on his dick. It wasn’t long before he failed to restrain himself further, and she felt hot human seed fill her ass. Sitting down hard on him one, final time, she killed this one quite brutally.  
First she tore open his belly, tasting the blood on her fingers as she focused her eyes on his, the horror of his imminent death written all across his face. Then, she quite literally she strangled him with his own innards, choking the life out of him as he flailed and pathetically tried to force her off.  
Once the deed was done, she turned to see that Sectara, Cleo, and Clara were all ready with her “punishment.” Each had a strap-on buckled around their waste, and had freshly lubed the toys up. Hellebron got on all fours while the twins put their arms over each other’s shoulders and pushed both their strap-ons up her ass, while Sectara guided hers, a slightly larger model, into the Blood Queen’s cunt, laying down under her as before.  
The Priestess of Khaine gave a loud throaty moan of pleasure as her ass was stretched to its limit and her pussy was stuffed. She felt them all rubbing around inside her as everyone moved at once.  
She bit her lip and shuddered in pure bliss as she focused on the feeling of getting fucked all over, and watched the sun rise over the buildings. The smell of death was everywhere, and the smell of sex was still nearly drowning it out. All across the courtyard, there wasn’t a 3 foot space without at least one body on it. What a perfect end to a perfect night. Khaine would most definitely be pleased…


End file.
